A Blank. (it's Untitled)
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: AU Not connected with my String of Chaos and Neko Stories.
1. Chapter One: Italian Radio

A Blank.  
  
Author's Notes: AU. Not connected with my string of "Chaos and Neko" Stories.(Alternatia, Live 14, PE01). It's kinda angsty, but what if the Animorphs weren't fighting aliens?? What if the yeerks didn't exsist, at least, not in the way they usually do? What if the Animorphs were just a bunch of High school kids, trying to fit in?  
  
More Notes: The songs mentioned in the ficcie aren't mine. but they belong to whoever owns them. so BL:AH! Ahh, yes, mild bisexuality, possibly. They don't have a sexual relationships, but they do date. (Well, okay, ONE couple does have sex, but it's not graphically described.)  
  
  
Chapter One: Itailian Radio  
  
Tobias rolled out of bed. God he hated school. But..... at least he had his few moments of freedom. He dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and slipped on his leather jacket. He walked down the stairs, grabbing his cd player on the way down. He quickly grabbed his lunch, stuffing it into his bag as he walked out to his motercycle. His black, beautiful, motorcycle. A gift from his dad on his sixteenth birthday, before he died. The had put the red-tailed hawk decal on the gas tanks together. Tobias put on his headphones and his helmet and climbed onto the motercycle, revved it, and rode off into the sunrise...... on his way to school of course.  
  
He spead down the road, singing along to his cd. "Recorded the italian radio. I changed all the words to make you happy now. it runs after midnight music show. I beat up I beat up the boy that made you happy now, rum bum bum bum hey! I don't ask the things that you want me to be, they outweigh the ones that make me happy. So pull out your hands and meet my, my fine new lady. She's rock and roll, and she saved me!"   
  
He pulled into the school parking lot. His best friend, known only as Ax, waited for him.   
  
"Well well well, the bad boy from the depths of the pit of closet Jewel fans is actually on time today." Ax said, looking up from his book.  
  
"Hey Ax-man. I bought you a bagel." He said, handing his friend a bagel.  
  
"Oh you love me." Ax unwrapped the bagel, and bit into it. "Ahh. Cream cheese."  
  
"Here, you forgot this." Tobias handed Ax a carton of orange juice and started on his own breakfast. They ate their breakfast in silence. At least, it was silent for about two minutes...  
  
"Hey guys."   
  
"Alas, my breakfast has been intterupted by the jester." Ax said, looking at Marco.  
  
Marco blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"It's the book he's reading for english."  
  
"It's a great book." Ax said defensively, "The only good book that I've gotten from this wretched school."  
  
"Cool. Tobias, did you do the math?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I didn't get it."  
  
"Maybe if you consentrated more on your studies that what the next wise crack out of your mouth will be, you'll understand math better." Cassie said, walking up to the tiny group, and then stealing a piece of bagel from her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, that's mine." Ax said, as she then proceeded to take a sip of his drink.  
  
"Cassie, not everyone has a mathematical genius for a boyfriend like you do. Tobias is the next best thing."  
  
The bell rang, Tobias sighed, "I'll explain it at lunch, Marco. Later guys." He started towards the school, his first class being Spanish. Fourty five minutes of blissfully doodling on his notes. 


	2. Chapter Two: Christmas

A/N: Did I forget to mention that all songs mentioned, for this fic's purpose, have been made so that they are the character's original creations? No? Well THEY ARE! Only for this though, 'cause my original songs suck.  
  
Chapter Two: Christmas  
  
"ARG! It's so.... confuzing. I'll never get it" Marco said, pouting.   
  
Tobias sighed, "Yeah well, you don't have to keep up at least a B average so you can stay in the group."  
  
"Practice giving you a hard time??"  
  
"No. My uncle on the other hand...." Tobias sighed, "He can't accept the fact that I'm bi, so he treatens me with the band." The band, consisting of Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, and Tobias, meet most of the time and do shows at clubs. Tobias liked spending time with his best friends. Rachel and Tobias did go out for a while, but uit didn't work out, Tobias was glad they had remained friends. Rachel goes 'guy spotting' with him, and he goes shopping with her. Basically, she was a great excuse to leave his uncle's ouse for long peroids of time, without being called on 'acting suspisious'.  
  
"So? I'm right out gay. My dad's cool with it."  
  
"You have it easy."  
  
"Well......." Marco grined, "He wasn't exactly happy when he caught me making out with Juan."  
  
"That guy on the basket ball team, with Jake? He's.....?"  
  
"Yeah." Marco grined, "He's a great kisser, Dad didn't appear to think so, but he knows I'd never go all the way with someone unless it's the person I'm spending the rest of my life with."  
  
"You're so old fashioned." Cassie said, walking over to them.  
  
"Cass, you've been dating Ax since the sixth grade. It doesn't matter with you."  
  
"Oh bite me." She said, setting down her lunch.  
  
Tobias rolled his eyes, "Cass, is there practice today?"  
  
"Yeah. Jake's house. Need a lift?"  
  
"No, I'm good. You guys want me to get munchies or no?"  
  
"Nah, I think we'll just raid Jake's frige." Cassie said, biting into her sandwich  
  
"Okay."  
  
They ate in silence as Marco pasked up his things, "Well, I'm gonna go to the math teacher, see if she'll help me out."  
  
"Later Marco." Tobias turned to Cassie, "You told me you were writing a song?"  
  
"Yeah. It's called Christmas. ButI'm having some trouble with it."  
  
"Could you sing some of it? Maybe I can help?"  
  
"I'd rather nopt. I'll play it when it's done."  
  
"Alright. Bye Cassie." The bell rang and Tobias walked to Math. This day was starting to suck. 


	3. Chapter Three: Answer the Phone

Chapter Three: Answer the phone.   
  
Tobias walked inside his house and dropped hid bag. He saw the answering machiene lite blinking and pressed the button. It was Jake, actually, it was Marco singing "Answer the phone! I know that you're home! I wanna get you alone! And do it again do it again!"  
  
"Marco, SHUT UP! Tobias, it's Jake. I know you'll forget so, the meeting is at four, my place, so get back on your 'bike and GET HERE! AHH! HEY! MARCO! LE'GO!" There was a scuffle, then a shouted BYE as the phone was hung up.  
  
Tobais stared at the machiene and started laughing. He got control of himself after a few seconds. "Better get a move on. I hate it how he seems like he can't even remeber my name half the time, and now he knows that I usually stop home before I go to practice. Grrrrrrr, now I know what Rachel means when she says 'Men are SO fustrating'!" He picked up his electric guitar and started walking to the door,, "And yet I jump at every chance I get to spend time with him. Maybe I could ask him if we could go out sometime." He got on his motorcycle and put his guitar on his back, "Problam is, so far as I know he's straight. Straight as an arrow. Damn." He rode off to Jake's house.   
  
As he pulled up, Jake's dog ran out to meet him, "Hey Homer." Tobias scarted the dog behind his ears and walked upto the door, the door opening just as he raised a hand to the door bell.  
  
Jake stood there and just stared at Tobias then he smiled, "I thought that was your motorcycle I heard. Come on." He grabed Tobias' hand and dragged him into the back room. Rachel was playing a few notes on the piano, Ax was playing a soft beat on his drums and Cassie as playing a bass. "Okay! He's here! Let's party!"   
  
Tobias blinked, "Who gave Jake sugar?"   
  
"Jake's just happy your here. Now he can undress you with his eyes and.....AIIIEEK!" Marco got cut off as a text book flew at him from Jake's direction.  
  
"Can we start please?" Jake said, glaring at Marco. Tobias felt touched. Does Jake have feelings for me?, he thought tuning up his guitar and hooking it up to an amp.  
  
"You're the boss." Ax said. 


	4. Chater Four: 16

Chapter Four: Sixteen  
  
They finished the last song, Jake's smooth voice hitting the end note perfectly. Just like he always does. Tobias thought, almost whistfully.  
  
"Great playing, everybody. So, where do we meet tomorrow?" Jake asked, turning around.  
  
"Ummm, I can't come tomorrow." Cassie replied, sighing, "Crazy as it sounds, but Dad ants a family night type-thing. He's gonna cook too."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"I have to spend the day buying enough stomache medicine to make sure we live through it!"   
  
Rachel laughed, "Yeah, and I gotta watch Sarah and Jordan. Mom's got herself a boooooyfriend." Rachel laughed evilly. "I must mock her about it at every chance I get."  
  
"You're pure evil." Marco said, grinning. "And I have a date with Juan, not like it really matters that I'm here for not, so..." he shurgged, "Hopefully I'll get lucky and a bit more that just kissing this time 'round."  
  
Ax rolled his eyes, "I'll probably finish that book for English and wirte the book report for it."  
  
"Isn't it due next month?" Tobias asked his friend, putting his guitar in it's case.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna get it done so I can work on my colledge apps. I'm graduating this year, you know."  
  
"The joys of being a senor." Tobias sighed.  
  
"So it's just Tobias and me, then?" Jake asked, everyone nodded. "Cool. Tobias, your place or mine?"  
  
Tobias stared at him, down boy, he doesn't mean sex, ya' damned nympho, "Errr, I don't know. My uncle's been feeling weird, music might not be the best thing. Yours I guess."  
  
Rachel, Cassie, Marco, and Ax, had dissappeared while this conversation had been taking place, Tobias spun around, looking around the empty room. Jake laughed softly, "Tobias? You wanna crash heere tonight?"  
  
Tobias froze, and turned to Jake, "That would be nice... but I have no clothes, and I gotta tell my uncle.."  
  
"Okay, we'll swing by your place, pick up your stuff, tell your uncle, then come back here and work on this song that I wanna finish."  
  
Tobias blinked, setting back down his guitar, "I guess I'll leave this here then."  
  
Jake walked up to Tobias, placing his hands on each of his shoulders, "Is something wrong?"   
  
Tobias blinked, he's so close, too close, must resist urge to kiss him........., "Yeah, just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Just, stuff. My uncle......, you know what? I'm not gonna get some clothes, I'll borrow from you, and I'll just call him."  
  
Tobias picked that moment to look Jake in the eye, and something was there, triumph? lust? no, wishful thinking on my part. but it's most definatly triumph. "Well then, I'll wait here and we could get started." He le me go and turned to get his guitar. I bolted from the room and to the phone.   
  
~~~  
  
What the fuck is wrong with me?! That's TOBIAS damnit! I can't LOVE TOBIAS!!!! Jake stopped, and grinned, yes I can. He's bi, like me! Jake fought down the strange urge to run around the house going 'YIPPIE! HE'S STAYING! I'M GONNA MAKE HIM MY BOYFRIEND! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' "It's a little thing we like to call dignity, Jake." He muttered to himself. Tobias walked in, a scowl on his face. "Tobias? What's wrong? You can't stay?"  
  
"Oh no, I can stay. He just gave me a hard time about it, is all." Tobias muttered, then took a deep breath and rolled his head, "Okay. Play me your master piece."  
  
"If you have anything to add, just add it. I trust you." Jake had NO IDEA why he added that last bit, but it made Tobias smile. Jake picked up his guitar and strumed it, singing. "It's that feeling, you don't have to say any words. We didn't talk, but something was definatly heard. These chairs, they won't let me go anywhere, but these chairs, they hold me like I wish you would hold me! and I don't wanna cry every morning, and I don't wanna cry every night. I don't wanna bash my head up against, the wall anymore! I wanna see you again, and I wanna touch you again and I wanna feel like I did when I was with you and I wanna feel! Sun's gone down, finally, the air is so warm, it kisses me. And I know you're out there and I wonder if you're thinking about me, and I don't wanna every morning, and I don't wanna cry every night. I don't wanna bash my head up against, the wall anymore! I wanna see you again, and I wanna touch you again and I wanna feel like I did when I was with you and I wanna feel! and I wanna see you again, and I wanna see you again, and I wanna touch you again and I wanna feel like when I was sixteen and I wanna feel......." he played a few more notes and stopped. "Well?"  
  
Tobias stared at him, then grinned, "It's really good, but two things, one, this need to be a duet. Second, I think it would sond better if Rachel and Cassie did it. It just screams 'A girl must sing me!' unless you can find someone else who's a guy with a high voice. Other than that, it's great."  
  
Jake took this in. "You're right. Thanks Tobias." Jake stood and put his guitar back in it's case. "You want food?"   
No asnwer, "Tobias?" Jake turned.  
  
Tobias had fallen asleep. 


	5. Chapter Five: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Chapter Five: Leaving on a jet plane.  
  
Jake smiled at the sleeping form of Tobias. It's almost painful to wake him. Ahh well. Jake thought, Walking over to Tobias. "Tobias?"  
  
"No school, saturday...........zzzzzzzzzzzzz" was Tobias' responce. Jake grinned and fourght the urge to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Toby, come on, you need to get ready for bed, unless you want me to carry you."  
  
Tobias cracked his eyes open, "wha?"  
  
"Bed time."  
  
Tobias opened his eyes wide, "I fell asleep, on this?" his indicated the stool.  
  
"That takes skill. Now, are you comeing, or am I gonna have to carry you?"  
  
Tobias got off the stool, "I'm too heavy."   
  
Jake rolled his eyes, "Right, and I'm Christina Agulera in disguise."  
  
Tobias made a cross with his fingers, "Away with ye', evil one!" Tobias said, his Irish accent comeing out.  
  
"Relax, Tobias." Jake grinned, "Where'd you get the accent?"  
  
Tobais walked next to Jake as they went to his room, "I lived in Ireland with my mom and dad until I was five. Then we moved here."  
  
Jake stared at him, "Why'd you leave Ireland?"  
  
"Family argument. Mam had a pre-arranged marriage. She went to collegde in Dublin and met my dad. The rest you know."  
  
"Not really but I can guess."  
  
Tobias shruged, "Heh. I guess you can." They walked into Jake's room and Jake walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for Tobias. He's gonna wear my clothes....... must resist fangirl squeal of joy that Rachel does so much. Jake told himself sternly.  
  
"You can wear these."  
  
Tobias blinked, "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"What are you, modest?" Tobias nodded, "Geez, baby. Through that door." he point as Tobias turned stiffly,   
"Relax, I'm gonna get you some bedding anyway. I'll be right back." Jake walked out.  
  
Tobias walked into the bathroom and pulled off his clothes, leaving his boxers on. He pulled on Jake's sweatpants, the bottoms pooled arouns his feet. Tobias laughed. "Jesus, Jake's tall." He pulled the t-shirt over his head. He grabbed some of Jake's mouthwash, and gave his mouth a quick rinse. Gathering up his clothes he walked back into Jake's bed room.  
  
Jake stuck his head in, "Done?" He caught site of Tobias and grinned. He looks so cute in my clothes. Jake thought, So right in them.  
  
"I feel like I'm a little kid playing dress up. Yer too damn tall!" Tobias scolded him.   
  
Jake laughed again. "It's the best I can do, unless you wanna ditch the pants, the T-shirt's long enough."  
  
"Nope. At home I either sleep in a tishirt and pants or nothing at all." Tobias blushed as the words left his mouth.  
  
Jake blinked, "I take it your don't sleep in the nude at a friend's house, then?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Damn shame." Jake muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Get some rest." Jake set up an air mattress on the floor, one of tose Aero-beds, he made the bed with blankets and a pillow, for himself. He walked into the bathroom, stripping down to his boxers and pulling on another pair of sweatpants. He caught Tobias about to lie down on the air mattress, "No way, that's my bed for the night. You get in my bed."  
  
"Jake I can't kick you out of your bed......"  
  
"You're the guest Tobias, you take the bed."  
  
Tobias bit his lip, "We could share?"  
  
Jake turned and stared at Tobias, That wasn't an invitation for sex Jake, calm yourself. "You don't mind?"  
  
"No. I mean, we're not gonna do anything, right?" Tobias laughed nervously, climbing into Jake's king sized bed. "Why'd you get a king sized bed?"  
  
"When I was little, if I didn't have my stuffed bear, I'd move around alot. I lost the bear and kept falling of the bed, so my parents got me a king sized bed." Jake shruged climbing into the bed as well.   
  
Tobias turned around so he'd face Jake, "Good night Jake." Tobias' eyes slid closed and he heard Jake whisper.  
  
"Good night Toby." 


	6. Chapter Six: Floating City

Chapter Six: Floating City.  
  
Jake was dreaming. He was flying, Tobias was flying with him. They anded on a patch of clouds, Tobias turned and smiled, "Dance with me." Jake heard singing, it was almost like a music video where you can't see the singer, only hear them. He wrapped Tobias up in his arms and just swayed with him, not careing it didn't match the rythem of the music, "You went, away. Why did you leave me? You know I believed you. Nothing explained, where are the answers? You know I need you. Tell me is your city paved with gold? Is there hunger? Do your people grow old? Does your government have secrets that they, sold? Everynight I wait, take me away, to your floating city. By my window at night, I see the lights, to your floating city. Come and take me away, I want to play, in your floating city. Floating city.... yeah. Tv turns off any of us that say we've seen you. Tell me are we the only planet that can't conceive you? Will we be, like Atalantis long ago so sure that we're advanced with what we know, that our spirt never had time to grow? Everynight I wait, take me away, to your floating city. By my window at night, I see the lights, to your floating city. Come and take me away, I want to play, in your floating city. Floating city.... yeah. Is it weak to look for saviors out in space? Little Earth she tried so hard, to change our ways. Sometimes she must gather, second this space. Everynight I wait, take me away, to your floating city. By my window at night, I see the lights, to your floating city. Come and take me away 'cause, I want to play, in your floating city. Floating city.... Everynight I wait, take me away, to your floating city. By my window at night, I see the lights, to your floating city. Come and take me away, I want to play, in your floating city. Floating city......"  
  
He and Tobias stopped dancing, "Jake, you have to wake up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dream Tobias's face had taken a look of urgancy, "Tobias is in danger!"  
  
"But......"  
  
"Jake, you and I both know this is a dream! Wake up before something bad happens to the REAL Tobias!"  
  
Jake's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. To his left he heard whimpering. "Tobias?" He said, quietly. More whimpering. Jake turned to see the boy's face scrunched up in pain. He wrapped his arms around Tobias, hugging the boy to his body in the first act of comfort he could think of. Tobias' whimpers started to cease as Jake fell back asleep with Tobias in his arms. Once again, this feels so right, was Jake's last thought before sleep claimed him. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Will You Be There In The ...

Chapter Seven: Will you be there in the morning?  
  
Jake was always an early riser. He opened his eyes and saw Tobias' head nestled in the crook of his arm, his arms around Jake as his he were some over sized teddy bear. Then nature decided to ruin his happiness with a rather pressing need.  
  
"Tobias, you need to let me up."  
  
"........mmmmmmmmm...... warm......."  
  
"I know, but I need to get up." A small moan of displeasure as Jake removed himself from Tobias' grip as he wandered into his bathroom to releive himself. He glared downwards at the cause of his interrupted moment of happiness, "You couldn't wait could you?" He blinked as he relized WHAT he was talking to. He laughed and finished up, still smiling. He walked into his room and crawled back into bed.   
  
His mother opened the door, "Jake.....? Oh your up! Who's this?"  
  
"My friend Tobias, Momma. He had a bad dream....."   
  
She smiled and picked up Tobias's clothes from the floor, "I'll just wash these for him."  
  
"Thanks Momma."  
  
Jake was asleep before she even closed the door.  
~~~~  
  
Tobias was warm. He felt like his was floating on a warm patch of air. Thermals, he thought as she slowly slid into conciousness. He opened his eyes only to see Jake's brown ones staring at him, "Ja..................Jake?"  
  
"'Morning Toby."  
  
Tobias couls feel a blush creep over his cheeks, "Top of the morning to you." He mumbled, hiding his embrassed tinted cheeks in the pillow he slept on, which smelled like Jake.  
  
A laugh broke through his thoughts, "Oh Tobias, why are you embarressed?"  
  
"We slept in the same bed, Jake, and I wake up to you staring at me! It's EMBARRASSING!" His muffled explaination caused Jake to laugh harder.  
  
"You weren't so embrasses when you wouldn't let me go this morning."  
  
Tobias peeks out from behind his pillow, "What?"  
  
"You had a nightmare last night. You came into my dream, wakeing me up to warn me about it," Tobias' eyes widen in horror, "it as weird, but when I woke up and hugged you, ya'know, to comfort you, you seemed to calm down, and we fell asleep like that. I woke up this morning, with a desperate need to use the bathroom and you wouldn't let me go."  
  
Tobias moaned, "Oh no......."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom said......., shit." Tobias glared at Jake, "You repeat ANY OF THIS TO ANYONE and I won't hesitate to kick your ass." He took a deep breath and began again, "My mom said, when I was little, if I was scared, I'd mentally call out to someone who I knew would protect me from something I couldn't fight. Nothing like the demons in your own mind to make you weak and pityful." Tobias muttered, still wrapped up in the cotton sheets of Jake's bed, he barely noticed Jake's facial expression. An expression of worry. "She said something else happened to me in Ireland, something that I deliberately blocked from my mind, that I can't remember anymore, but it still haunts me in my dreams." Tobias!, his mind cried, Stop NOW! Before you spill everything and he knows! "I can never remember what it is that terrifies me, but I wake up screaming." He sat up and shoved his hair out of his eyes, angrily, "Why am I even bothering to tell you all this?!"  
  
"Because your mind reached out to ME! I deserve to know why was that?"  
  
"Because I subcontiously thought you could protect me?" Tobias offered, weakly, his sudden burst of anger gone.  
  
"Because you KNOW I can protect you." Jake said, sitting up, yet staying behind Tobias's rigid form, "Listen Toby, your my friend. If I can help you in anyway I can, whether that means you sharing a bed with me every day of our lives or not!"  
  
Tobias blinked back tears, Jake wrapped his arms around Jake, holding the boy close to him, "Toby........."  
  
"I'm gonna get dressed now, then I'm going home................"  
  
"Toby, no. Stay here for a while."  
  
Tobias wiped at his eyes, "You're right, this is stupid and I'm just being silly." A sigh, "Can I please get dressed?"   
  
"Go right a head."  
  
Tobias turned and looked at the now smirking Jake, "You're still here."  
  
"You're bashful? Shy, even?"  
  
Tobias glared, he already made a fool of himself once, there was no way he was gonna let some.... JAKE make him feel even stupider than he already did. "Fine. Watch! See if I care." He stood and slowly pulled off Jake's shirt from his body, then Jake's pants. He stood in Jake's room, in front of Jake in nothing but his boxers. A small smile played on his lips, until he felt finger tips on the small of his back. "What the......? Jake?"  
  
"You have a tattoo?"  
  
Tobias blushed, "Uhh, yeah."   
  
"It's cool."  
  
"Thanks..........oh god." His breath hissed through his teeth as Jake ran his fingers up Tobias' back, "Damn it, stop that..."  
  
"Distracting?"   
  
"Shut up." Tobias walked to where his clothes should be..... but they weren't there. "My clothes went..... where?"   
  
Jake blinked, "My mom took them."  
  
"Then she saw us.... sleeping like.... oh my god......................" Tobias grabbed Jake's sweatpants and pulled them on. "She saw and....."  
  
"Tobias. I explained it to her. She thinks quite highly of my friends, and will always give a second chance, even if it is still the first chance to her."  
  
Tobias picked up the discarded shirt, then sniffed. Then pulled the shirt over his head, and sniffed again, "Bacon?"  
  
"Breakfast." Tobias' stomache rumbled, "Appearently you are fond of the idea?"  
  
"Always." They left Jake's room and down the stairs, each oblivious to the fact that the other wanted very much to go back into Jake's room and find out what else a little skin bearing can reveal. 


End file.
